Polaroid
by Caffiene-K
Summary: He doesn't know her, and he's only ever seen her once, always in the same position. Not at the mall, or in a coffee shop, but on a cold night in the park, he sees her, in a photo. "You're the girl from the picture."
1. A cold night for the park

_A/N: Yes, a new multi-chapter, I give you permission to shoot me._

* * *

Jim Beckett kicked through the snow, mixing the dirt from his boots into the white blanket.

It was a cold December night in New York City. The snow was falling freely onto the track he was walking, the trees illuminated with fairy lights.

Jim was happy and guilty at the same time. He was happy he was here, walking around the park he and his wife used to visit, along with their daughter. The long days they spent, admiring the Christmas trees, or lazing around on the benches, while the youngest Beckett played. But Jim was also very guilty. He shouldn't be here, roaming around late at night, trying to find familiarity, while his daughter was worried sick about him.

His daughter. The strongest person he knew. She had been through so much. Losing one parent is bad, but nearly losing another would've been worse. Jim couldn't stop the guilt from creeping up, each time he looked at his daughter. The sadness in her eyes were almost unbearable, but she would hide it, adding in a forced smile to make it look like she was genuinely happy. His strong, beautiful, slightly broken daughter.

Swiping some snow off a bench, Jim sat down, breathing a sigh of relief as the coolness seeped into his clothing.

This park was quiet. You could still hear the faint sound of traffic, and see the bright lights, but other than that, it was quiet, peaceful even.

He could hear the quiet sounds of Christmas songs, floating through the air. It made him smile.

He reached into his pocket, taking out the pictures he'd brought with him.

It was a tradition. He'd sit on this exact bench, and look through the photos he'd collected over the years. Usually his wife would be right by his side, but this was the 4th year she wasn't here.

He smiled at one. His daughter was smiling brightly at the camera as she held onto the side of the ice-skating rink. Her arm was wrapped around her mother, Jim's two favourite girls captured in the moment.

Jim hears a faint buzz, pulling him out of his memories of the pictures. He tucks the pictures in his pocket, leaving the one he'd been looking at on his lap. He pulls a small phone out, knowing who it was already.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" He hears his daughter shriek, worry laced through her voice. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Katie, I'm fine." He says, and honestly he is.

"Where are you?"

"At the park."

He heard the sound of glass breaking on the other end and he sprung off the bench. "Kate are you all right?"

"Yeah..." She took a deep breath. "Come home, please."

For what seemed like the second time in his life, his daughter needed him, usually it was the opposite. "I'm coming now." He said, already trekking back down the path.

Jim Beckett had been so absorbed in the phone call, that he didn't even notice the stray polaroid photo floating down, the edge catching in the snow.

* * *

Richard Castle shivered, pulling his jacket closer to him.

He was crazy, his family was crazy, his _daughter_ was crazy. How could a 10 year old girl _want_ to come to the park at 8:00 at night?

But this day was special. Only earlier this morning had Alexis gotten out of hospital, a bright pink cast wrapped around her arm. He had knelt down to her every request; first was movies, then burgers and ice-cream and finally the park.

Rick was cold, but smiled at his daughter, running around the empty playground. Her fiery hair, mixed with the pink cast was a strange combination, so much that he let out a loud laugh.

Alexis ran up to him, red nosed and slightly panting. "Dad." She panted, steam clouds billowing from her mouth. "Let's sit."

Castle shook his head, a grin on his face, as his daughter grabbed his hand. She led him to a bench, jumping into his lap when he was seated. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." His daughter said, pulling her scarf off to prove it. She shivered, attempting to put it back on. "Okay maybe now."

Wrapping her scarf around her, he noticed Alexis shifting around.

"Dad, what's that?" Alexis asked, her eyes trained on the bench.

"What's what?"

"That." Alexis wriggled, reaching over to grab the object. She held it up proudly, the lampost light reflecting off it slightly. "It's a picture! From one of those old cameras."

She handed the picture to her father, still keeping her eyes on it.

"Yeah you're right-Wow." He was speechless. The picture was of 2 women, early 20s and late 40s. The younger woman had a bright smile, and her eyes... they sparkled in the night and held nothing but truth.

She appeared to be at the Rockerfeller rink, gripping the edge of the barrier.

"She's so beautiful." Alexis breathed, her jaw dropping, at the younger woman. "Daddy can she be your new girlfriend?"

Rick laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know pumpkin. She's a stranger, and someone as pretty as that probably already has a boyfriend."

"Aw but dad! We have to find her! You have connections. Look up those tall people, that walk down the catwalk. What do you call them again?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Models?" Her father offered.

"Yes! That lady is probably a model." Alexis squealed excitedly. "I want to look just like her."

"But then you wouldn't be my fiery-haired pumpkin."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can we keep this?" She asked, pointing to the picture.

"I don't know 'Lex. Somebody might be looking for it."

"Well we can't just leave it here. How 'bout we keep it safe?" Alexis argued. Rick held her closer.

"Can't argue with that." He laughed, knowing there was no way to argue with her logic. He placed the photo in his pocket.

"Oo oo, there's something else." Alexis said excitedly. She reached over again, pulling a green paper note out of the snow.

"A 50 dollar note!" She smiled, gripping it in her small hands.

"Alexis, I think we found ourselves a lucky charm."


	2. You don't know me

It wasn't 'til weeks later that the photo came in handy.

Rick had been in his study, his fingers steadily tapping on his laptop.

His earlier phone call was ringing through his head.

 _"Richard. It's been 6 months since you killed Derrick off, Black Pawn hates that decision by the way. Anyway, that's not why I called. When am I getting that new transcript? This book deal wont be on the table forever."_ His publisher's voice rang through his head.

Rick ran a hand down his face, before grabbing a pen. Shifting through the papers on the desk, he was attempting to find his notebook.

He really did need to organize and-

"Ouch!" Rick yanked his hand away from the desk, holding it up to the light, to examine it. There was a small cut on his index finger. "Paper cut." He muttered, glaring at his injured finger.

He once again reached for the papers, this time being a lot more catious. His hands ran over something unfamiliar, and he pulled out a smooth, cold object.

It was the picture that Alexis had found from the park. Rick studied it closer, how could he forget it? It contained one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

Ideas were swirling in his mind already, and suddenly... inspiration struck.

* * *

*Time skip*

"Mr Castle!"  
"Where did the new character come from?"  
"He was faking the whole time?"  
"Over here over here!"

The shouts came from all over the room, the reporters eager to get their questions, answered. Even more so, when it was announced that Storm would get his happy ending with a new character, after faking his death.

"I'm sorry, it seems that we have run out of time. Richard, however, will be signing books at the front table, so please-" Gina was cut off, as a rush of people, mainly girls, crowded around the signing table. "-line up in an orderly fashion."

Pen ready, Rick began greeting fans with polite smiles, answering the odd question.

"Thank you." "Who should I make it out to?" "Name?" "Nice to meet you too."

The phrases became continuous, as the signing dragged on. His hand became slightly cramped as well.

"Who should I make it out too?"

"Kate." A slightly shaky voice said. The writer looked up with a smile, which slowly faded.

"Hey... it's you." The author gulped. Brown hair, stunning figure, and beautiful eyes. She was prettier in real life. And even though she had a slight smile on her face, she looked almost... defeated.

"Me? You don't know me." The brunette said, slightly confused.

"You're the girl from the picture." He blurted out. Confusion settled on her face. "Sorry it's just- long story."

An awkward silence passed over them. "Well your books are really great." She complimented.

As if he just remembered why he was there, Rick wrote a quick message and signed it, before handing the book back. She forced a smile."Thank you."

He smiled back. "Anytime." He watched her swerve her way through the mass of people, walking out of the bookshop.

His eyes never left her, even when the next fangirl came up. Rick politely greeted her, scribbling something that was supposed to be his name. He was slightly impatient, standing up in the middle of the girl's 'I'm your biggest fan' speech.

"Sorry, would you excuse me?"

"Um-" He didn't even wait for an answer, dashing out of the bookstore.

"Richard! Where are you-" The writer was already out the door, before Gina could finish her sentence. He was set on trying to find the brunette beauty.

He could see her walking, shoulders hunched over as she maneuvered her way through the passing people. Rick sprinted up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned, making his breath catch in her throat.

She was surprised at the interruption. "Yes?" She questioned, near-invisible tracks on her cheeks.

"Uh." Rick was at a lost for words. "Well I have something of yours and it's not here and- Are you alright?" He blurted out.

"I'm alright, just...had something in my eye." Kate was gripping her book hard, the title facing him, as she quickly wiped at her cheeks.

"Hell Hath No Fury?" Rick questioned, surprised she didn't have his latest Storm book. It was definitely not his best, only the hardcore fans read it.

"Yeah. It was my mom's." Her voice slightly wavered on the last word.

"Was?" Rick realized to late that it was the wrong thing to say. He saw her instantly pale, hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Kate took a deep breath, willing the urge to vomit to go away. "You said you had something of mine?"

 _"Subtle subject change."_ Rick noted in his head.

"Yes. Maybe we could meet up or something. How about I get your number and call you?" He asked, hopeful.

Kate's eyes took on a flash of anger, masking the nausea. that had been present. "Forget it."

Rick was shocked as she turned on her heel, swiftly walking away. "Hey, wait!" He yelled after her.

"What?"

"I-um, you just walked away from me." He said, knowing he sounded stupid. "Why?"

She sighed. "You're Richard Castle. I've seen the tabloids. Playboy extrodinaire, with a girl always on his arm."

"But-"

"Just next time, ask me for my number." She said, just about to walk away. He reached for her arm.

"Look, I admit: you're very beautiful, and I would love to have your number, but I actually do have something that's your's. A picture."

"Picture?" She asked. Rick nodded. "I'm free tomorrow. I'll- there's a coffee shop on the corner. Meet there at 10?"

"Sure thing." Rick grinned brightly. She looked hesitant, but gave a small wave, spinning around and walking away.

* * *

 _Kate,_

 _Pictures are just memories, captured in the moment._

 _So_ _mebody as beautiful as you shouldn't look so destroyed by the world_

 _Richard Castle_ _._

Kate scoffed, reading the inscription again and again. Was it so obvious, or was he just observant?

She shook her head, as her stomach turned. She shouldn't of gone to the signing, knowing that the only reason she was there was because of her mother.

Kate felt a moment of weakness. She really was pathetic, crying in the middle of the street? Never again, she promised herself.

Kate walked inside her building, tucking the book, Hell Hath No Fury, inside her bag. She loved Richard Castle's books, she did, but reading them also made her feel closer to her mother. And that was exactly what she needed right now _._


	3. Coffee at 10

___A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews :)_

* * *

Richard Castle sat anxiously at the table, his foot nervously tapping. He was sure the woman behind the counter hated him, throwing a glare his way at his insistent tapping.

The coffee shop was quiet, a surprise, because the few times Rick Castle had been here, the coffee was amazing.

The light chime of the doorbell rang through the shop, and Rick instantly looked up. Disappointment ran through him, when he noticed it was a young couple walk in, their hands entwined.

He stared back at the table, not noticing the shadow falling over him.

"Hey." He heard a quiet voice. Rick looked up to see Kate standing there, teeth guarding her bottom lip.

"Kate hi."

Kate sat down, staring around.

It was awkward, _she_ felt awkward. Kate looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath. "Um the picture?"

As if he was just remembering why he was there, Castle dug around in his pocket. He pulled out the Polaroid, sliding it on the table.

A flicker of recognition passed over Kate's face. It was a family favorite. Her mother and herself had been caught up in a joke her father had been telling. It was a terrible joke, but they were all together; that's all that mattered.

Kate ran her fingers over the shiny surface. "It seems pretty important." Castle spoke.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you." Kate said quietly. She made a move to leave.

"Hey, I was thinking... do you want to sit and have coffee with me?" Castle asked hopefully.

Kate glanced from him, to the door, and back again. She wordlessly sat.  
"So, how did you find it?"

"Straightforward. I like it." Castle commented.

Kate raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "My daughter found it."

"Daughter huh?" Kate asked. Her smirk had slightly decreased, but if Rick wasn't so sure, he knew something was bothering her.

"Yeah, we were at the park, and she found it on a bench, buried in the snow."

"Tell her I say thank you, and that I appreciate it a lot." Kate said sincerely, her fingers tracing over the photo. "What's her name?"

"Alexis. She's only 6, but acts like she's 16. In a good way, more mature than me, but I don't know where she gets that from. I know her mother or I aren't by any means the most responsible and- I'm rambling, aren't I?" Castle said sheepishly.

Kate shook her head, the smirk growing. "It's cute. I've never met a guy who talks so proudly about his daughter. You set a good example Castle."

"Castle? Call me Rick." He replied.  
"What about you Kate?"

Kate shrugged, and was about to speak when a waitress approached. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Kate shook her head, while Castle ordered his coffee, plus a slice of cake.

"Hey you're Richard Castle, aren't you?"

Castle stared up at the waitress, glancing at her name-tag. "Why yes Jessie, I am." He sent her a grin, not as bright as usual, because, for some reason, he didn't want to give Kate the wrong impression.

"OMG! I love your books so much! You know, all my friends and I thought you were going out with that super skinny model, but you're here!" Jessie squealed, eyes bouncing between the writer and Kate. Jessie leaned in slightly. "I think your date is way prettier by the way." She whispered, only so he could hear.

"Thank you, I think so too." Castle whispered back. He glanced back at Kate, who was confused, obviously not hearing the conversation.

"Am I missing something?" Kate asked.

Castle shook his head.

"I was just saying how pretty you are. You guys are a really cute couple." Jessie complimented.

"Thanks, but we're not a couple." Kate stated.

"Oh." The waitress said, disappointment evident in her voice. "It's just- You guys are so perfect, and I really didn't want to interrupt, because I can feel the chemistry between you guys and- I should really get back to work." She rambled, looking annoyed at herself, as she rushed away.

"Does this happen daily?" Kate asked curiously.

He shrugged in reply. "Only when I have a pretty date in front of me."

"So everyday." Kate mumbled lowly, Castle barely catching it.

Man, what was the media saying about him? He was not a playboy, well not anymore and he really didn't want Kate to see him like that.

A coffee cup and chocolate slice were wordlessly placed down in front of him.

"Thank you." Castle thanked Jessie.

"No problem." She smiled brightly, heading back to the counter.

He turned back to face Kate, who was fully concentrated on the picture.

"You okay?"

The words seemed to shake Kate, who visibly flinched.

"I'm fine."

The lie easily slipped off her tongue, the words meticulously rehearsed. This time wasn't any different, except she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Aren't you hungry?" Castle asked.

"Still full from breakfast." It wasn't fully a lie. She didn't have any breakfast, but her appetite had been nearly non-existent for a while.

"You're sure?"

Why couldn't he just be like every other guy, and drop it?

Her jaw clenched. "Can we just drop it?"

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized.

Kate took a deep breath, feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry for snapping-"

"There's no need to apologize, it was my fault."

"Tell me more about Alexis." She said, genuinely interested.

Alexis, a perfect distraction.

"Alexis is amazing, sometimes I wonder if she's even my daughter, she's that mature. And she's smart too. Quoting Shakespeare, and of course Poe, who doesn't love Edgar Allen Poe? And she's an old soul too. Don't get me wrong she loves playing with kids her own age, especially Paige, but she's got a way with adults too." Castle said proudly.

"She sounds amazing." Kate complimented.

A light bulb went off in Castle's head. "You should come and meet her." He yelped excitedly.

Kate winced. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine. She's always complaining that all my- um." He coughed, looking sheepish and uncomfortable. " _Companions_ treat her like a baby."

"What makes you think that _I_ wont treat her like a baby?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're different. Any other girl would have taken my offer up straight away, they would've been turned off that I had a kid, but they would've acted fake anyway. You're different Kate." He said convincingly.

"Yeah well, I'm not any other girl."

No she wasn't. It was cliche and sappy, but Kate was special. She was guarded too, her eyes withholding the spark in the picture. Kate Beckett was a mystery he wanted to solve.

"What do you do Kate? Job, student?"

Kate coughed a little. "I'm a cop."

Wow, how many layers were there to the Kate Beckett parcel?

"A cop?" He repeated in question.

"What's the matter with that?"

Rick held his hands up in surrender. "N-Nothing, it's just... someone like you-"

"Someone like me?" Kate interrupted, leaning forward. "Please tell me your assumptions." She challenged.

"Upper middle class." He guessed. "You're parents successful, I'd say doctors, nurse, lawyers; that area..."

Her face was giving away too much, she knew that. But it was hard to keep the facade up when he was getting everything close.

"You... I'm stuck." Rick admitted, studying her closely. "Something happened that changed you."

They were looked in a stare down, the only sounds being the background chatter of the surrounding people.

Kate broke out into a grin, a laugh escaping her. "That's real great Castle, really funny."

"Castle?"

"It's a cop thing. But you're good at making stories Rick, no wonder you're an author." Kate said, her smile burying her real feelings.

Castle was staring at her, puzzled. She was hiding something, he could always tell by the eyes.

Her smile never reached hers, and they were dull. The sparks in the picture not quiet matching up.

"You're okay, right?" He asked her suddenly.

An unreadable look crossed her face, before the smile took over again. "I'm fine, really."  
Her eyes traveled down to her watch, hoping for a distraction. "Wow, we've been talking for 2 hours."

"Oh wow." He said, following as she stood. He would've said a cheesy line like ' _time flies when I'm with you_ '  
Yeah, he would've, if it was anyone but _her._

"I'm sure you have better things to do, than talk to me-"

"Hardly." He muttered.

"Plus I need to do... something. But this was... it was nice." Kate said, shrugging her jacket on.

"Wait." Castle grabbed a pen out, uncapping the top with his mouth and grabbing Kate's hand.

"What are-"

"There." Castle finished. Kate rose her eyebrows at the fresh ink on her palm. "It's my number and address, because I still want you to come- I mean I still want _Alexis_ to meet you." Castle explained, following her out the door.

"I still don't think it would be a good idea."

"I think it'll be great."

Kate bit her lip, hesitancy in her eyes. "Um when should I?"

 _When._ That was good; it meant there was some possibility she was thinking it over.

"You could come over today, at like 5ish, because Alexis finishes school at 3, but loves to study. Only if you want, I mean, you don't have to." Castle rambled.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you- I mean Alexis." She teased with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you never disappoint." Castle shot back.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Kate tiptoed, leaning close. "You have no _idea._ "

She pulled back, walking away and leaving a speechless author.

Oh yeah, Kate Beckett was a puzzle; a complicated, beautiful mystery, that Richard Castle was determined to solve.

 _A/N:_ _Presently, it's set in Autumn,_ _nearly Winter. Because I love Winter._


End file.
